A Phantom in the Federation
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Leuitanant Danielle Fenton has lived a long and strange life but now she serves aboard the USS Starship Enterprise-D and goes on many fantastc adventures into the Final Frotnier of Space. However when someone steals the Gem of Life from her father, Danielle might have to reveal her powers and secrets to her crewmates in order to protect the universe.


**Hello my fellow readers and authors of FanFiction. First of all I'm sorry it has been a while since you've seen anything from me; well the thing is I've been quite busy and things have ben happening. I will talk more in the Outro as usual and please take mention of things I say in it, anyways I have a little thing for you here to read and I'm trying something a bit diffrent here so I hope it pays off and you enjoy it, so enjoy**

* * *

 _ **A Phantom in the Federation**_

* * *

The hissing sound of the automatic door sliding open announced the arrival of Lieutenant Danielle Fenton back to her personal quarters. She had just gotten off a rather long, boring and uneventful security shift and right now all she wanted to do was get out of her yellow security uniform and into the sonic shower before catching a few hours of well earned rest. Don't get her wrong; a boring and uneventful security shift was always a good thing. It meant that there were no problems, issues or dangers to be present and everybody aboard the ship was safe. However, as Dani soon learned since she joined the USS Enterprise-D on her intergalactic adventures of peace and exploration; it rarely stayed uneventful for long. Still she was prepared for anything that the universe was ready to throw at the ship and in speaking at her. The long shift she just finished didn't bother her much; long hours kept her busy and it was nothing compared to what she's been through in her life. As she locked her cabin door and started to take off her clothes she turned her head to look outside her viewport into the vast blackness of space, which was nowhere near as empty as was once thought, so much had happened in her long and strange life.

It was the twenty fourth century at present time; her life however began centuries ago in the twenty first. She was a Halfa; a half-human, half-ghost hybrid that had originally been created in a laboratory. A genuine test tube baby created by a vile man named Vladimir Masters who was also a Halfa known as Vlad Plasmius. Vlad had wanted her father, Danny Fenton/Phantom; another Halfa; as his evil son and apprentice. After her father had refused him enough times, Vlad had lost his patience and instead tried to create a clone of her father in order to achieve his goal. She was the fourth and only survivor and was like her father in everyway except for two things, she was a lot younger and she was a girl. Eventually she realized how evil her "father" was and helped her real father stop him. After that she decided to enjoy her life and see the world, explore and meet people and just live the life that was given to her. She had many adventures and kept coming back to visit her father every once in a while. It was actually sometime after her father helped re-stabilize her when she was destabilizing that they discovered that she not only shared DNA from her father but also form his best friend and at the time girlfriend Samantha Manson. While Vlad was creating her, he used DNA from Sam in order to help stabilize Danny's and she was the result. So, she wasn't actually a clone; sister or cousin she was his daughter.

After that was revealed she started living with her father almost full time. He had also told his parents about his powers and they accepted him and their new granddaughter into their lives. Of course, this was just a pleasant bliss in her lifetime as several years later a certain piece of news would devastate and change their lives forever. When her father turned twenty-five, Clockwork; her father's mentor and The Ghost of Time gave them a visit to inform them of a side-effect of their Halfa status; they were immortal. Well immortal in the sense of aging, there were still things that could kill them but it would still be extremely difficult to do so. All it meant was that they would not die from old age. Their natural aging stopped once they hit the age of twenty-five and so long as they weren't killed by other means they would look like that for the rest of their lives. Danny had at that point already married Sam and given Dani two siblings, Lilith and Jackson Fenton; who had also inherited their father's abilities. It was a shock and one that only got worse as time went on. One could not imagine what it felt like to see your mother age while you remain enterally youthful. Her mother and her friends and family eventually all died while she, her father and siblings remained the same.

Many people search for immortality or imagine what it would be like to live forever. It might seem like a fantasy or blissful dream at first but it was all a hollow lie. Sure, you can live forever but you have to watch everybody else in your life grow old and die while the world and times change around you. Once they had found this out her father stopped having kids. In his eyes he already had three wonderful children that would already have to bear this fate with him. After her mother died; her father relocated to The Ghost Zone and became The Ghost King. Now that he rules over a whole other dimension he rarely visits Earth or any other place in the universe. In his words "There's nothing out here for me anymore.". It's been nearly a century since she last saw him. Her siblings were also a different matter; Lilith…had a problematic falling out with her family and they were no longer on speaking terms. Dani got to see Jackson once in a while; at least more often then her father. Her siblings followed their father's example on children. They had a lover or fling once in a while but never committed to anyone and made sure not to have children. Jackson however recently started to open up to the idea when the Vulcan's made first contact. Since Vulcan's can live over 200 years, which is significantly longer then humans he told her that if he met the right Vulcan woman he might risk attempting a life if she was worth it. Dani was a different story though. As she undid her bra and slipped off her underwear and stepped into the sonic shower wonderful memories start to play in her head.

Dani at first followed her father's example like her siblings for a time. However, during the third world war she met a soldier named Richard Shepard. He had striking green eyes, glistening brown hair and a snippy and sarcastic wit that never failed to make her laugh. It started out as a fling that soon started to get serious and it started to remind her of how her father and mother used to act before they found out about their immortality. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, she knew he would eventually die that was certain but she didn't expect it to be so soon. He perished in the last few days of the war; killed in an explosion that took out the base they were in with herself being the sole survivor. She used the explosion to fake her death and disappear for the next few years; except she later discovered Richard had given her a parting gift; she was pregnant with his child. Dani was so conflicted and scared. She didn't want to doom another life to her family's curse and raising a child alone in this time terrified her. But as soon as her body started to change; her breasts growing in size, her belly expanding into a perfect circle and once the cravings, hormones, mood swings and morning sickness passed and she first felt their child kick as it grew within her she knew what she was going to do. And months later when the baby boy was finally born and Dani held him within her tired arms and he opened his green eyes to look at his mother for the first time she found she had no regrets.

Dani instinctively caressed her now flat stomach. It had been so long ago; almost three centuries since their son had been born and she never forgot the feeling of a life growing within her. She wished she could have more but couldn't. For one she doubted she'd find another man like Richard. They had generally loved each other and Dani spent countless nights in his arms in their short time together. She had gotten careless when she was with Richard; they basically screwed anytime they could and she never once thought about prevention after the first few times. She was actually glad she didn't otherwise she probably would never have experienced motherhood which led to the second reason. Her son; which she named Richard Jr. because of his striking resemblance to his father was also a halfa and immortal as well. He had been born nearly three hundred years ago and he only looked twenty-five. Dani had stayed and raised him until he was twenty-five. Helped him master his powers, introduced him to her family and her friends in the Ghost Zone; but when he turned twenty-five he went off to start his own life. He would return to visit his mother once a year and Dani always looked forward to the time she could spend with her son. Last she heard he was on Vulcan looking for some great legend or lost treasure or something.

Dani finished her sonic shower and stepped out; grabbing her nightwear and preparing to retire to bed. So much had happened in her life. Who would have guessed that a clone of a half-dead child would grow up to fall in love, have a son, live forever and eventually serve in The Federation. Even after all these centuries Dani was still obsessed with exploration and shared her father's love of space. So, when The Federation formed she was keen to join. At first, she was a stowaway but eventually she chose to enlist and used her real name for the first time in hundreds of years. One of the problems with being immortal and changing times was the technology changed with it. As each decade passed it got harder and harder to hide their existence. She had so many names over the centuries and now she was once again known as Danielle Fenton. The last time she used it was when she was with Richard. Now she was a Lieutenant in Starfleet Security on The USS Starship Enterprise-D. She had worked hard to be here and since coming aboard she has had many adventures and looks forward to those to come. Though she has to be careful in her job to hide her powers and abilities.

Not only does she have to hold back on her strength and speed when on the job but she also has to fake her medical results every time Dr. Crusher calls for a check up or monthly physical. She also shares her father's hero complex and obsession of wanting to help people and that comes into play a lot on the Enterprise. But she also has to keep a low profile and not be a stand out on the ship so she doses all her hero work behind the scenes and leaves all the flashy and spotlight taking stuff to Captain Picard and his senior crew. She has been getting the feeling that her superior; The Chief of Security; Lieutenant Worf might be suspicious of her. He likes to keep his people trained and ready and he might have noticed her holding back during a few of their sparring sessions. Dani enjoyed the few times she got to spar with Worf, not only was it good training but his being Klingon meant his strength was almost a good match for hers, she still had to hold back but not much.

She liked her position and time on the Enterprise. She and her siblings made a few friends and very few true friends over the centuries but Dani liked interacting and working with the crew of the Enterprise. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was a respectful man and a hell of a captain who took his crew's safety seriously and refused to compromise his or the Federations beliefs. She didn't interact with him much; probably not as much as the next crew member but she was honored to serve with him. Her favorite memory of him was the look on his face when one day someone had decided to leave him a collection of original Shakespeare scripts singed by Shakespeare himself and the signature and scripts were analyzed as authentic. The crew was baffled and they looked for whoever left them but never discovered the person who left the gift; which was just how Dani liked it. Commander William Riker was a handsome, charming and honorable man. Dani sometimes was part of an away mission led by Riker. She liked him but didn't consider him as more than a friend or superior. She sometimes talked with Geordi La Forge about engineering when he wasn't busy or they bumped into each other in engineering. She liked talking to him; he reminded her of her Uncle Tuck; in fact, she was ninety percent sure that Geordi must have been one of Tucker and Valerie's decedents. She liked taking to him but she felt that maybe she should stop for a while; she was starting to get the idea that Geordi might ask her out; she liked him but not that way. He reminded her too much of Tucker to date him.

Lieutenant Commander Data and she got along well though. Since joining The Enterprise Dani had become sort of the unofficial expert when it came to history. Not her fault she grew up in the twenty first century and lived though many of the events people are taught in school. Third World War she fought in, she was there at first contact with the Vulcan's and the founding of the Federation. Plus, whenever Data had a question about humans or emotions or one of the things the golden skinned android could not understand he would sometimes come to her after all the other senior member and sometimes asked her to look after his cat Spot or ask her about the weird phrases she used when speaking like "dude", "totally" and "cool". Data was an android and while not immortal he could live a long time. Dani had considered forming a real friendship with Data; they might still have to say goodbye one day but at least he would be around for a long time. Worf was a Klingon, that alone made him unique but as her superior officer in security she respected him, he had a deep code of honor and commanded with respect and experience. Dr. Beverly Crusher was a nice woman, they talked a few times and she seemed nice but really the only time Dani interacts with her is during her usual checkup or if she's assigned security in the Med bay. She hates having to trick Beverly when she takes her results but she can't afford to have The Federation discover her. The only downside of Beverly was her son Wesley and despite being a smart boy with a promising career in Starfleet he was annoying. It sometimes took Dani great patience to not just smack him or get him to shut up; but then she remembers her own child and the annoyance vanishes, he's just growing up and has a lot to learn.

The last senior member of the crew that Dani has regular interactions with is Deanna Tori the ships consoler. As consoler it was mandatory to have a few talks with her from time to time but she was also a person to talk to in confidence. Dani didn't share anything about her life or nature with her and was thankful that despite being a half-betazoid she could only sense emotions and not read minds, otherwise Dani would not have lasted long here. Still if she needed someone to talk to about her crazy life she could talk to Gunian who ran Ten Forward, the kind and wise woman was older than her father and understood the effects of immortality. Whenever Dani got caught up or down because of her immortality she would talk to Gunian in Ten Forward. Dani paused her thoughts and looked at the time; it was time for her to get some sleep. As she started to climb into bed she suddenly got a feeling, it wasn't her ghost sense, it had been years since she last felt that, it felt like she was being watched, like she was no longer alone. Dani slowly turned around and spotted two green dots in the shadows of her room. Burning like embers; this was no ordinary intruder.

"I don't take kindly to intruders, you really want to do this?" Dani warned as she raised her hand.

"After all these years, is that really how you say hello to your father?"

Dani's eyes widened as her father stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him almost a century ago. He wore an updated version of his old uniform. Kept the symbol in honor of his wife, but his suit now had more armor to it. He wore a black and white cape that always seemed to be blowing in the wind. He had also grown facial hair that he switches from a full-on beard to a goatee depending on the century. Right now, it was a goatee. He also wore The Crown of Fire upon his head and the Ring of Rage around his finger; announcing to the universe that he was The King of the Ghosts and protector of The Ghost Zone. Dani lowered her hand and after the shock of seeing her father washed over ran to embrace him. He happily returned the embrace as they spent a moment holding each other for the first time in over a century.

"What are you doing here, oh it's good to see you again Dad, I missed you so much." Dani mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you two princess, I should have come sooner." Danny admitted.

"Okay…okay…seriously I'm glad you are here but Dad seriously you can't just appear in my room unannounced, I was literally butt naked not a few moments ago."

"Uh…sorry…didn't have time to give you a heads up and I figured a surprise would be nice and when one has not seen his daughter for almost a century one usually doesn't think about their decency status. Besides I figured I wouldn't have to worry about that after…well…that time I caught you in the act with…with…what was that boy's name again?"

"Mason, seriously you never liked him. Sure, he was into mysteries and the paranormal but he was a sweet guy."

"Yeah well sweet is not a thing a father thinks about when they walk in on their naked teenage daughter riding atop…why are we talking about this…forget it I don't want to even think about it; Dani I came here for a reason."

"So, this isn't just a reunion because I missed you?" Dani sighed.

"No…well yes…sort of, I've been meaning to see you again, and Jackson but as you know ruling a dimension is busy and things have happened. I have missed you Dani and I wished I could just sit down and catch up the last hundred years with you but there are things we need to discuss."

"Okay…what do you want." Dani asked.

"Firstly, I wanted to warn you…The Gem of Life has been stolen."

Dani's eyes flew open when she heard her father's words. The Gem of Life along with The Gem or Form and The Gem of Fantasy were some of the most powerful ghost artifacts in existence, able to bend reality. They also played a part of one of her father's many adventures. During a time when he first got his powers, a crazy showman by the name of Freakshow had discovered the legends and powers of the Gems and fashioned a device to harness their power which he called The Reality Gauntlet and with it he could bend all of reality to his will. Her father and his friends managed to defeat him and destroy the Gauntlet but the Gems survived. Her father, Jackson and Dani herself later hid them so that nobody could ever use them again each taking a gem to a different part of the universe where nobody could claim them. If The Gem of Life, which was her father's responsibility had been taken then they were in serious trouble.

"That's not possible you made sure that nobody could get it." Dani refused to believe they were in that much trouble.

"Dani, we both know that nothing is impossible and there are only a few beings in the universe who could have gotten the Gem."

"Okay then finding out who took it shouldn't be hard to find out." Dani asked.

"That's just it we are probably dealing with someone new. The only people who could have gotten the gems are you, me, your brother…your sister, Clockwork, The Observents or the Q. Our family is already eliminated…your sister wasn't the one who did it, that was the first thing I checked out. Clockwork wouldn't have done it but he was aware it would happen, I'm looking into the Observants, it could have been one of them and that only leaves the Q which I seriously doubt those omnipotent assholes already bend reality enough they don't need the gem. I'll still look into it though. I just wanted to warn you in case someone comes after you. I'm going to warn your brother as well."

"Okay…I can deal with whatever comes my way, thanks for the warning though Dad…god I hope this isn't what I think it is."

"I hope it isn't either but the only ones who know what would happen if all the Gems come together are our family, allies and Freakshow and that homicidal insane clown has been dead for centuries. I'll look into it I just wanted to warn you…and also talk some sense into you."

"What…why what did I do know?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me about The Borg."

"What about them…I figured your spies in the Federation or the universe would have told you about them."

"They did and that's what scares me. Dani we know The Borg are going to come back, they have an interest in The Federation and Earth now, you know what they could do with this assimilation method of theirs, that's what scares me."

"It doesn't fill me with happiness either but I'll do what I can to defend The Federation from them."

"That's my point Danielle I don't want you to fight them."

"What…father…how can you say that…have you seen The Borg, you know what they could do!" Dani shouted in shock.

"Yeah I know what they can do and that is precisely why I don't want you to fight them. Danielle think about it, they are a hive mind, they assimilate whatever and whoever they come across into them, robbing people of their identity and freedom and turning them into robotic beings wearing human husks, it's downright monstrous and horrific and have you even thought about what might happen in the chance the assimilate you. You are one of the most powerful being in the universe, what if the Borg assimilated you into their ranks, humanity would be screwed."

"So, what you want me to run and hide, abandon my friends the next time we engage the Borg, I'm not a coward who hides in The Ghost Zone like you!"

Danny seemed to shut up at that and Dani immediately regretted what she said, really, they should not be having this conversation with all the things they need to catch up on; there was also a reason why she had not seen her father for almost a century.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I…I'm sorry." Dani apologized.

"That's the thing, I don't know if you really did or not…god we really need to sit down and talk…Dani I know what it's like to want to protect others and your friends, believe me when I say that you know for a fact I do. But what a friend taught me long ago was that sometimes the needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one. Dani you can help your friends but the moment it looks like your going to lose, the moment they are about to grab you I want you to get out of there, we can't let the Borg assimilate a Halfa into their ranks, it would mean the end…and I…I don't want to lose you to them, it would be worse then losing your mother. At least she died in our bed, contempt, at peace or natural causes not because she was transformed into a…a…one of them."

"I understand what your saying Dad, but I can't just abandon my friends to the Borg if it comes to it."

"Danielle, I want you to promise me, promise me that if the moment comes you will save yourself."

"Sorry Dad; that's a promise that I can't make."

She could see the conflict in her father's eyes, he knew that a part of her was right and she could see a part of him was proud in her answer it was nice to see a bit of her old father from centuries ago shine out through the tough casing of the king. But she could also see that a part of him was scarred and worried that she might get assimilated; in truth it was a fear and as a parent herself; unlike her siblings she could understand for both reasons why he would want her gone; but she just couldn't do it; though The Borg had not been seen in months since their first contact; the Gems on the other hand was a more pressing issue; but until her Dad hit the panic button she had duties to Starfleet. Soon father and daughter were standing beside each other looking out the viewport into space.

"How's Junior doing?" her father asked.

"He's doing well; last I heard he was on Vulcan looking for a grand treasure, Vulcan's version of Atlantis if I remember correctly, he's having fun and in perfect health." Dani spoke.

"That's good; he's a good kid…do you regret it?"

"Having him…not for a second, besides falling in love with Richard, Junior is the next best thing to ever happen to me."

"Good, we may live forever and doom our decedents to the same fate; but I never regretted having any of you." Danny said as he wrapped an arm around his eldest daughter.

"You and Mom didn't have me Dad; I was created in a lab." Dani pointed out.

"That doesn't make you any less our daughter; I'm glad you found happiness in your eternal life Danielle, sometimes I wish Jackson and Lilith could as well."

"I wish a lot of things for Lilith; mostly happiness and forgiveness on both sides; I know that's a tall wish but I would like to be a family again."

"Me too Dani, me too."

"Though there might be hope for Jackson; last we spoke he said that if he finds the right Vulcan woman he might settle down."

"Really well at least I'll have something to talk about after giving him the same warnings I gave you."

"Yeah…hey what would you call a kid who's half-human, half-ghost and half-Vulcan?"

"Well for one it wouldn't be half it would be a third and also I don't know…don't they have green blood?"

Dani found herself talking to her Dad for another hour before he insisted on finding her brother and warning him as well. Dani understood but made him promise that they should sit down and talk the next chance they could. It was later then she expected but after her father had left Dani got into bed and went to sleep; a lot more on her mind then she had intended but for now she was content with diving into what ever dreams entered her mind tonight and prey that the worse would not come to pass.

* * *

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was sitting in his captain chair gazing out at the viewport. He loved space, he loved exploration but even the most seasoned explorers found a way to get bored every once in a while. He thought about making a Captains Log entry but that would be pointless how many times can you say nothing to report. Still there was some bliss in the boredom; at least there was nothing attacking or endangering his ship or crew; oh he was sure the situation would come up sooner or later but he could relax in this period of peace while it lasted.

"Sure, is quite out there today, no pirate attacks, no Neutral Zone violation not even a false distress signal." Commander Riker said as he took a seat in his chair next to his captain.

"Are you complaining about their being no trouble Number One?" Picard asked.

"Not at all; I'm just saying in our experience these moments are like the calm before the storm."

"I am in agreement while I'm content in the peace this ship is in my gut is telling to expect trouble soon."

"Captain I'm am detecting a distress signal emanating from Starbase 2004; they are under attack and in need of immediate assistance." Data spoke up from his console.

"Lieutenant Commander Data if this is another one of your experiments in human humor in timing I can say it is in vary poor taste." Riker spoke out.

"I am not as you would say sir "jesting" and I apologized for my earlier attempt at experimenting in the subject you stated. Starbase 2004 is stating they are under attack by an unknown enemy and require immediate assistance."

"Well then, Helmsman, set course for Starbase 2004, maximum warp, make it so."

The engines and warp coil of The Enterprise-D hummed to life as it entered warp in the direction of Starbase 2004. Ready to defend and repel whoever it was attacking the space station. Thought Picard wouldn't admit it to his crew; somehow his gut was telling him that there was much more going on and that his was just the start in another adventure for him and his crew.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed that little things as it's something new I'm trying and before you go to post your reivews I want make one thing clear...there will be NO MORE. Yeah you heard me no more, if you are a follower, and especilly a long time follower of mine you will no that I'm not good with updates, I will admit it's fact and I'm sorry so starting another stroy for me is not a good idea. I plan to finish A Hotel for Monsters this summer as it will only be 10-12 chapters total and the third Hotel Transylvania movie comes out this summer. Then I will give The Phantom Rebel an update that I've been sitting on half-finsihed for the [ast motnh or so then i want ot focus on MOAP which is long overdue fro completion. this story is a oneshot, I wish I could continue it but I simpyl do not have the time, maybe one day I will but I seriously doubt it because I can't get any of the others done. Also this was also slightly inspired but a cobination of the other Danny Phantom ST:TNG crossovers, I will admit I borrowed the immortal idea from Soului and his stories Carful what you Wish For and What I Always wanted but seeing as he hasn't u[pdated them in forever, which is a real shame I felt it was okay to give my own spin. Also do read them they are good, I also took insperation form a crossover that used to be on the site but has since been removed which was basically Dani on the enterprise which I took here but again I added and expanded on it, I forget what the story was called and who wrote it but it was only two short chapters and hadn't been updated in years and since it's been remvoed I doubt it ever will. So before anybody calls me out on stealing, no I was inspired and doing my own take and Like I said I have no plans on finsihing this, I set it up and if someone wants to continue this story they can PM and I can tell them plot elements I planned if they want to include but bassically I wrote a One shot that will remain a oneshot until someone chooses to take it off because I do nbot have the time and I wanted to do soemthing a little diffrent. Also I am a Trekkie and while I'm not a hardcore or serious trekkie like others out there, and yes I have met those I have watched every single movie and every single epiosde of Star Trek ever produced across all shows and seasons and although I can write about them and understand the "techno-babble" as people call it I feel I would have hardf time keeping track of it and getting all the facts and things right and I know some Trekkie's will take those seriously. I just wrote a oneshot to set up and maybe inspire somebody to wrtite their own or carry on where I left off; if your interested please contact me. With Summer coming up I should have way more time to finnish my other story and update the other ones becaus eI've been gone for a while.**

 **So please if you liked this please favortie, there really is no need to follow it as it's only going to be one chapter for now, but maybe if somebody takes it off I'll post a message saying that it has been done. So please if you like please favorite and if you are interested in taking this off my hands feel free to PM or if you've been inspired write your own I wanted to try something diffrent and this is the result, please everybody review, let me know what you think. Until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
